This application for a Career Opportunities in Research Education and Training (CORET) Program for high school students covers the junior and senior years. It will recruit four minority high school honors students with interests in the social sciences who will be introduced to the nature and importance of scientific approaches to the study of psychology. A six week summer program following the sophomore year involves a set of hands on observational activities to demonstrate the advantages of scientific methods in understanding psychological phenomena. In the junior academic year, students will come on campus once a week to observe and participate in ongoing faculty directed research projects in addition to working on learning activities that teach the principles of research. During the second summer, students will be guided in the preparation of an independent research project application which will be completed during the senior academic year under the supervision of a faculty mentor. Findings will be presented in poster and oral format at a ceremony with parents, family, and high school and university faculty and administrators in attendance.